


Girls Do It Better

by Charlie_Parker



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, It is all platonic, John becomes a mentor, Lolly is an OC, and a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Parker/pseuds/Charlie_Parker
Summary: John intercepts a young pro-bono assassin who doesn't consider herself a murderer. He decides to take her under his wing. It's unclear if Lolly knows this yet.





	Girls Do It Better

“Rodriguez.” John Wick’s voice echoed into the mob heiress’s phone.   
“It’s done?”  
“I’d appreciate if you tell me next time if you have an open contract.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“The contract was open, wasn’t it?” The grit in John’s voice gave Ms. Rodriguez the impression that he wasn’t asking.   
“It was not.”  
“Then how come when I got there, some teenager was waving a machete through them?”  
“That’s her business, John. Am I to understand you didn’t kill them?”  
“They’re dead.”  
“But you didn’t kill them?”  
“No.”  
“Have a good night, John.” Rodriguez didn’t leave John any time to reply, ending the call feeling fortunate she didn’t have to pay anyone.   
“Oh shit! Hey, Sweetface!” The adolescent female voice coming from the bed startled John. The young assassin had been handcuffed to the bed frame. When was the last time he’d gotten surprised like that? He turned the corner to look at the girl, about 17 years old and definitely not to be taken lightly. There she was, standing off the side of the bed, cotton candy pink fur coat splattered with blood, making kissy faces at the pitbull that was smiling up at her. “Aren’t you such a good dog!” She cooed, her arm shifting away from the dog and reaching into the waistband of her fishnet tights. Before John could even blink, a gun’s barrel was pointed at his forehead. Slowly, the girl’s head turned to show John her freckled face, eyes hidden by round, deep sea blue spectacles that tickled her cheeks. “John Wick, right?” Was that a Hello Kitty sticker on the canon of her 9 millimeter?  
John’s eyes dodged from the girl, the gun, and the dog. “Easy.” he showed his palms, unarmed.   
The gun didn’t leave him as the girl stood up straight. She stood less than half a head shorter than John. “This is mine now.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“All of this. The room, the clothes, the cash. Mine. Is that an IPhone? Mine too.”  
“Let’s not be unreasonable.”  
“The dog too.”  
“What’s your name?” John’s voice was remaining calm, trying to mimic the cool head the girl in front of him was demonstrating.  
“Lolly.”  
“Your real name.”  
“Fuck off, that’s a perfectly acceptable name.”  
“Your real name.”  
She stayed quiet, considering it before she said “Lorraine.”  
“Alright, Lorraine, I’m not here to kill you. I doubt you’re here to kill me. I’m gonna give you your stuff, and you can walk out.”  
“Or?”  
“The second option?”  
“Yeah, I’d like to hear that.”  
“You won’t like it.”  
“Is that right?” Her laugh was mirthful. “How’d you think I got out of your handcuffs, Wick? This isn’t my first time in a hotel room I don’t know how I got in. I always know how to get out. And I need a new coat. So I’ll be taking a 100% cut of your stuff.”   
“Do you know what happened to the last person who took my stuff?”  
“Iosef?” She rolled her eyes “Don’t make me laugh. You could’ve stepped on an ant and had more difficulty.”  
“And you’re better than the Russian mob was?”  
“I’ve made it this far.”  
“That’s what Iosef said too.”  
“Look, I don’t want your stupid fucking car, okay? That’s the only thing I’ll leave you with. Keep your gas guzzler.”  
“Put the gun down, let’s talk. You’re inexperienced. You’re going to get yourself killed.” John remembered being her age, naive and training for the CIA.   
“So?”  
“So, dying isn’t a piece of cake in this line of work. Sit down. Besides, I shot your leg. You’re not gonna get very far.”  
“Oh.” She thought a moment “I thought I had gotten my period.”  
“You’re in shock.”  
“Am not.”  
This was easy bait. John knew it. “Are too.”  
“Am not.”  
“Are to- Lorraine, sit down. You’re bleeding on my dog.”   
She sighed and nodded, sitting down on the bed and breathing heavily “If you kill me, I’m gonna be pissed.”  
John scoffed and shook his head “Yeah, likewise.”  
From what Lorraine could see, John had turned his back to go to the kitchenette and returned with bandages and rubbing alcohol. “What were you doing in that room?” John asked as he sat next to her and patted his knee. Lorraine put her leg up on to his knee.  
“Following a track.”  
“I was there for a contract. You cost me...about three hundred thousand dollars.” He liberally poured alcohol into her wound– a clean shot through the side of her calf.  
“Fuck.” She hissed and leaned back, crown hitting the headboard. “Sorry.” Lorraine muttered through gritted teeth.  
John dried the wound with a clean rag and bandaged up the wound. “That’s all I can do for you right now, but you can’t walk around without something serious for the pain. So the weed I found in your purse isn’t gonna cut it.” Who brought their Chanel purse to a massacre, anyway?  
“Shit. Any ideas?”  
“I’ve got some spares.” John moved away to go through his suitcase.  
“Why are you being so nice to me? I was literally robbing you at gunpoint five minutes ago.”  
“You know what they say about gift horses?”  
“They’re great for storing Greeks?”  
John smiled a little and shook his head, offering her the orange pill bottle. “You read?”  
“When I’m in the mood.” Lorraine shrugged and accepted the medication, not bothering to read the label as she downed two of the little white pills dry.  
“Shouldn’t you be in school?”  
“Shouldn’t you be retired?” Lorraine rose a brow at him and gave John a once over.   
John sighed and nodded, looking away “Didn’t stick.”  
“Same here.”  
His dry laugh gave Lorraine a boost in her defiance “What? We’re not all cut out for the capitalist hivemind educational system.”  
“So you became an assassin for hire? Tell me how that’s not capitalistic?”  
“I’m not for hire.”  
“So you’re just a killer.”  
“I’m not just a killer. I have many other qualities.”  
“Oh, I’m sure.” John stood up, wondering what the hell he was going to do with this teenage girl he now felt responsible for.


End file.
